Nunca más- Joenny
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: A little present for Debbs. Espero que no me pegues tomatazos, es mi primera historia, so (?) Espero que te guste
1. Alemania espérame

Probablemente pasaron semanas hasta que se dio cuenta de ello. Aunque cuando quiso darse cuenta era ya realmente tarde. Su cara ardía, mojada de café ardiendo. Su mano aún sostenía su taza. Su cara tardó en cambiar la expresión de asco a desilusión. Su mirada seguía vigente en la puerta entreabierta. Se extrañó de no sentir ningún dolor en sus partes más íntimas. No, ella no hacía eso. No podía ser como las otras. Ella simplemente lanzaba cafés ardiendo y basta.

Y, seguidamente, un portazo. Aquél portazo probablemente le dolió más que aquella inexistente patada en los cojones. De hecho, hubiera incluso preferido aquella patada en los cojones antes que eso. Antes que el silencio que reinaba en aquella cocina. Y lo peor no era el portazo, lo peor es todo lo que acarreaba. Lágrimas. Dolor. Probablemete algún que otro insulto. Qué coño, muchísimos insultos; pero dichos entre dientes, para sí misma. Porque ella era así, decía las cosas y no las hacía. Preparaba café para ocho y luego se lo tomaba todo ella sola. Le daba igual. Ella era toda su totalidad, con sus cafés, sus insultos entre dientes y sus... lágrimas. Lágrimas que probablemente ahora se deslizarian silenciosas por aquellas mejillas llenas de pecas. Lágrimas que él no podría suprimir con un beso, o, en tal caso, con una suave caricia y una irónica sonrisa. Como diciendo, _te quiero, sabes, pero, espero que no lo sepas._

Dejó caer la taza. El café se derramó por todo el suelo, por toda la moqueta. Probablemente en otra situación se hubiera tirado hacia él como un perro en celo, maldiciendo su torpeza contagiada por... por ella. Pero ahora no. Lo había hecho para escuchar algo. Lo que fuese. Para romper ese silencio que le estaba arrancando lentamente las venas.

Se volvió, aún sabiendo que ella se había ido. Aún sabiendo que no iba a volver... que esta vez no. Que aunque siempre volvía y le depositaba miles de besos en la cara y le hacía plantearse qué mierda era aquello que todos llamaban_ amor_, y que pese a ser firme en su futuro y no querer nunca nada con nadie, pese a haber establecido una... 'relación', un amor entre la pizza, el café y los cigarrillos, pese a prometerse a sí mismo _que no, que nunca más, idiota, que no te vas a enamorar en la puta vida ya, que no _, pese a pasar siempre delante de una tía y que esta le saludara con expresión triste, o divertida, o tosca, depende de cómo hubiese sido el dolor que le hubiese venido después de la relación con ese pelorizo, y reír y alzar una ceja a la vez y creer que puede con todo, pese a todo eso... "Maldita sea, Ginny Weasley, yo te hubiese cambiado por café." Y eso, en él, era lo más extraño posible. La puerta, entreabierta, dejó entrar un fino viento frío que le hizo estremerse, tal vez por frío, tal vez por culpa, tal vez por un _qué gilipollas eres, tío _siempre en su cabeza. O tal vez por todo un poco. Entreabrió los labios, pero no dijo nada. Una expresión de soledad se transmitió en su rostro. Sabía que ella iba a volver. ¿Iba a volver? Claro que iba a volver. No, macho, no va a volver. Esta vez no. Él lo sabía, ella lo sabía, y el silencio que inundó su cuerpo lo sabía. No. No. Estiró la mano hacia la puerta, sintiéndose no más imbécil que nunca, susurrando su nombre. _Ginny. _El frío acababa de empezar y ya no quedaba café.

Y ahora estaba ahí, tirado en el sofá cochambroso de La Madriguera. Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y la humedad le impedía respirar con facilidad. Qué más daba eso. Con una mano sobre su frente y otra acariciando inconscientemente el frío suelo. Deseaba tener café. Deseaba tener fuego. Deseaba tenerla a _ella. _La canción se reproducía en su cabeza y no sabía ni por qué. _I wanna take you somewhere so you know I care. _Alemania. Venecia. Todos aquellos lugares que le hubieran quedado por visitar si no fuera porque eres _un completo gilipollas, Joey_. La melodía que procesaba aquél piano le dolía tanto como si él fuera una de las teclas, pulsadas rápidamente, seguidas de su _but it's so cold and I don't know where _y, maldita sea, fuego, yo te necesito a ti. Necesito calor. Me conformo con un puto ABRAZO. Pero aparece. Aparece, fuego, aparece y estrújame, aplástame como cada mañana aunque yo te pida que no, que no lo hagas, cuando lo que realmente quiero es estrecharte con mis brazos. Aparece, fuego. ¡APARECE, JODER!. Se había incorporado, hiperventilando, con las mejillas húmedas, sin darse cuenta de el grito que acababa de pegar, como si realmente le hubiesen gritado a él, como si se acabara de levantar de una mala pesadilla. No, aquello no era una maldita pesadilla, Ginny se había ido. El fuego se había ido. Me había dejado sólo con el invierno, me había dejado por _gilipollas. _Y tras cansarse de repetirse a sí mismo lo que era, más porque sabía que estaba en lo cierto que por otra cosa, se levantó, con la intención de acostarse y no levantarse hasta que no lo hubieran encontrado muerto, y a la mierda el café, y a la mierda todo, porque de qué me vale un café si no puedo dejar que se quede frío porque estoy pendiente de ti, pelirroja.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde aquello. Probablemente meses. Meses sin un mensaje, ni ningún signo vital que le confirmara que ella iba a hacer lo que siempre hacía. Meses de ayunos, de insomnios, de ojos rojos, hinchados. Meses de querer ir a Alemania, de maletas hechas, de ideas de desaparecer. Meses de deseo, de deseo de morir, de dejarse morir, de pequeños _para qué _en su cabeza. Dónde estabas, Ginny. Dónde has ido. No sabía ni qué hacía en Hogwarts, por qué había vuelto. Quizás no había otra cosa que hacer con su vida. Café no quedaba, el mundo estaba frío y tuvo que abandonar esa mugrienta pero llena de experiencias casa de pelirrojos, por exceso de recuerdos, cosa que era totalmente inútil porque, realmente, ¿qué sitio no le recordaba a ella? El frío invierno le quemaba y eso le hacia recordar aquellas interminables horas en la cocina. Maldito fuego. Maldita ella. Aquellos cafés que podían haber sido algo más y se quedaron en eso. En café. Café frío, pero café al fin y al cabo.

Con el café aún en la cabeza arrastró los pies hasta las cocinas. Pasando por los interminables pasillos de Hogwarts, acariciando con cansancio la pera de aquél cuadro para que se abriese. Se le habían quitado las ganas de café, pero no podía mantenerse despierto sólo, y hubiera dado su alma al diablo antes de dormirse otra noche y que el silencio de aquél día volviera aporreándole en la cabeza. El cuadro se abrió, entró tropezando, casi cayéndose, sin importarle, y allí estaba. Despeinada, con una sudadera que lucía los colores de su casa, de Gryffindor, probablemente de su hermano, de uno de sus hermanos, porque le venía ocho tallas más grande; suspirando profundamente con la mirada fija en la cafetera calentándose -ella siempre llevaba sus cafeteras a la cocina, el café de los elfos no era igual- . Giró la cabeza hacia él, de brazos cruzados, sin esperar que lo encontraría allí, o probablemente en lo más profundo de la mente de ambos, sabían que iban a encontrarse, tarde o temprano, unidos por ese vicio, por esa taza que noche tras noche les había reunido allí. Pero ahora todo era diferente. No habían sonrisas de deseo, no habían ironías, ni descaros, ni insultos cariñosos. Ahora sólo había lo de siempre: silencio. Ambos mirándose, uno, deseando abrazarla; otra, deseando que desapareciera o deseando lanzarse a sus brazos. Él agachó la cabeza después de una, aparentemente, interminable lucha de miradas, y se dirigió con parsimonia hacia la mesa, cogiendo un café que no era el café de la pelirroja, _su_ café, vertiéndolo en la taza, deseando que ella se acercara y le arrebatara la cafetera y le sirviera de la suya propia. No sucedió. Ella siguió inmersa en el café calentándose. Él, en su cuello desnudo, en su nuca, en su espalda, en su pelo. En toda ella, haciéndolo de una forma sutil, mirándola de reojo. Cuando ella ya se había calentado el café, cuando se disponía a salir por el cuadro deseosa de que él no le dijera palabra -o que le dijera todo- , reaccionó. No hizo más que entreabrir los labios y dejar escapar una pequeña mueca que, analizada, probablemente diría _quédate. _Ella se frenó en seco. Él volvió la cara hacia ella, mirándola de la misma forma que se mira a alguien que sabe que no vas a volver a ver. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer para no volver a meter la pata. Señaló su taza.

-Café... ¿eh?

Una pregunta idiota, unas palabras rotas, pero palabras, al fin y al cabo, lo que ella quería oír; su voz, el simple sonido de su voz. Bastó. Ella asintió con la cabeza y señaló la taza de él con un simple movimiento de barbilla.

-Café asqueroso.

Él sonrió tristemente, sin dejar de mirarla, de la forma más sincera posible. Aquella era su Ginny. La que se quejaba del café de Hogwarts y tenía que hacer una especie de tráfico para meter su propio café al colegio. Con ojos brillantes, hinchazos de haber llorado ella sabía cuánto, y él era el culpable. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su propia cafetera, aún en el fuego, con resentimiento; más por obligación que por sentimiento propio. Dijo unas últimas palabras antes de volverse en dirección a la salida.

-Coge de ese. Ha sobrado.

-Ginny.

_Ginny_. Una palabra que nunca había expresado tanto. Que expresó los meses fríos, las cartas inexistentes, los_ quédate _que nunca estuvieron ahí. Exhaló un suspiro, cerrando los ojos, dejándose caer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, sin fuerzas, con aquél asqueroso café en su taza, quizás por tantos días de ayuno por falta de apetito, o por no haber descansado lo suficiente. O simplemente porque su nombre le ardía en el pecho como el fuego. Y no podía evitarlo. Porque el simple fuego que calentaba la cafetera o el simple ardor de la sangre cayendo de sus nudillos destrozados no hacia falta decir a quién le recordaba. Ella le observó y no le faltaron tres segundos para sentarse junto a él, dando paso a aquél silencio que tanto les caracterizaba y que no decía nada y a la vez decía tanto. Ella le pasó su taza. Él tenía las mejillas húmedas.

Maldita seas, Ginny Weasley. Has hecho vulnerable a un pelo rizado con patas.

Cuando ella se quiso dar cuenta ambos estaban igual. Sentados, compartiendo una única taza de café que, como siempre, se había puesto frío. Pero qué más daba. Siempre les pasaba igual: el café se enfriaba siempre que estaban juntos. Un _lo siento _salió de sus labios, de una voz desconocida, de una voz que no era la de él, si no la de un chico herido, la del dolor. Parecía increíble. Joey Lestrange llorando por una chica, llorando por _ella_. El silencio lo dijo todo. Ella lo entendió. Posó la mano rosada sobre la taza que él sostenía, la taza de ella que él había aferrado con ambas manos pese a que no podía calentarlas con el calor del café, como si esa taza fuese lo último que le quedara de ella.

-Joey -susurró-

Él alzó sus ojos cristalinos hacia los ojos dolidos de ella. Le quitó con cuidado un mechón de la cara, pasándolo suavemente por detrás de su oreja, como quien acaricia el agua o quien acaricia una débil flor que está a punto de descomponerse, de dejar sus pétalos libres y perdidos.

-Se nos ha enfriado el café.

Ambos sonrieron. Por lo de siempre, pelirroja. Se nos ha enfriado por lo de siempre.

-Prométeme que vamos a dejar que se enfríen muchos cafés.

-Prométeme que nos los beberemos después.

Se miraron, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas, más por orgullo, por dignidad, que por otra cosa; uno con la palma de la mano, uno con la manga de la sudadera que le estaba ocho tallas más grande. Se miraron, sonrieron. Ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Él se dejó , prometiéndose que nunca más, que aquellos meses no iban a repetirse, que si hacía falta comprar todo el café existente del mundo, lo haría. Por el simple hecho de dejarlo enfriar.

Alemania podía esperar.


	2. Return

-¡Ginny, despiértate ya, por Merlín!

Notó unos suaves golpecitos en la mejilla que de nada sirvieron para que abriera los ojos. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y arrugó la nariz, preguntándose, en su cabeza, _qué de qué de cuándo_, e ignorando -o haciendo ver que ignoraba- aquellos murmullos que iban elevándose de tono y que le hacían replantearse, por un segundo, dónde se encontraba. Se tapó la cara con los brazos, sinónimo de _déjenme en paz, quien quiera que seáis _, rodando hasta estar cara a la pared.

-Venga, Hermione, por favor...

Un tono irónico totalmente diferente a la primera voz soltó un bufido de desesperación. Oyó el suave ruido del acero acariciando el aire y adivinó por dónde iban los tiros. Extendió, veloz como un rayo, la mano, agarrando de esta forma el mango de una de las famosas sartenes, abriendo un ojo, con fastidio, con cansancio, como si aporrearte con una sartén fuera el método más normal del mundo para levantar a una persona. En ese caso, lo era.

-¡Caramba, Ginn, buenos reflejos!

La misma voz de tono irónico que había escuchado antes ahora se había convertido en un tono cálido, suave. Una sonrisa completamente reluciente y sincera se encontraba justo delante de todas sus narices, acompañado de los ojos grises y brillantes que tanto conocía. Su Gabs.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca.

-Venga, venga, arriba. Son las doce y aún estás en la cama -de un manotazo, la _madre_ del grupo arrastró las sábanas hasta los pies de la pelirroja, dejando así ver uno de los famosos pijamas de felpa con cabras bordadas, para una divertido, para otra un mal recuerdo; que a su vez, fuera de todos los acontecimientos vividos, dejaba al descubierto los pies desnudos de la chica, haciendo a èsta encogerse, más por fastido, que por frío. Tendíole un café recién sacado del Gran Comedor, negando con la cabeza -_levántate ya, remolona- _haciendo así que se cumpliera su propósito: la chica se abalanzó al café como un niño hambriento se abalanza al biberón, abriendo y cerrando los puños, con insistencia.

Justo en el momento en que el suave líquido acarició los labios de la pelirroja, totalmente fríos, coincidiendo con el café, como si hubiese pasado una noche tendida en el gélido césped de Hogwarts, pegó un respingo. Café. Café frío. Por qué todos mis cafés, de una manera u otra, se enfrían. Un flashback hizo aparición en su mente, pasando más rápido que el Autobús Noctámbulo. Preguntó a Hermione, con miedo, qué había pasado esa noche, dado que no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mentira, sí recordaba. Recordaba las cocinas, recordaba sus ojos cruzándose con los suyos, el suave destello que éstos procesaban, con miedo, con orgullo, con miedo a ser vistos; recordaba cuántas veces se frotó los brazos pese a no tener frío, y luego el café, el maldito café compartido, que se volvió, por centésimavigésimanosecuántavez, frío, pero no lo suficiente para estropear una noche, sino, al contrario, para crear una tradición, una efeméride, la de todas las noches, en las cocinas. La suya. Y la hermana mayor, la madre, su Hermione, con gesto serio, preocupado y malicio, díjole que no sabía nada y que ella ya le encontró en cama cuando regresó de la biblioteca. Y Gabs, lanzando una risita porque Hermione era así, de dormir si hacía falta entre libros, y siguió riendo mientras la miraba, dando así una apariencia de descaro y burla, cuando en realidad, la admiraba más de lo que nunca había admirado a nadie. Y seguidamente miró a Ginny, y se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca, mojándolo un poco con saliva, llevándolo seguidamente hacia su mejilla y frotando con suavidad.

-Tienes restos de café, pelirroja.

Frase corta. Frase que, aparentemente, podía ser lo más natural del mundo. Vaya, Ginny y su café. Como siempre. No. Gabrielle sonrió, se incorporó alejándose de ella y le guiñó un ojo con malicia, haciendo que el flashback volviera a su cabeza, y esta vez, le dejó quedarse, no dejó que se evaporara: lo agarró, haciendo así que sus ojos se abrieran como platos, haciendo así que Hermione la imitara en el gesto, llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Ginny... Ginn... no me digas...

Entrecerró los ojos, señalándola con acusación. No, Ginny no podía haberlo hecho. No podía haber vuelto, después de tanto, después de tantos meses de ahogo, de lágrimas incontrolables, de ataques de tos que no podían cesar, de cafés, cafés fríos, pero helados, como el alma de la pelirroja hacía ya tantos meses atrás, cuando ese... _Lestrange_ le había dicho que no, que se largaba, y esta vez para siempre, y pese el haberle arrojado el café -ardiendo- a la cara, no podía creer que ella volviera a sus brazos, como tantas veces atrás. Simplemente, no quería aceptarlo.

Pero así era. Había vuelto. _No, mentira, Hermione, yo no fui a buscarle. Vino él. Fue él. Tú lo sabes. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. _La lucha de miradas entre Ginny y Hermione no disminuía, ambas se miraban sin musitar palabra, una, señalándole, la otra, aún con ojos como platos, dejando a Gabrielle de brazos cruzados, mirando a ambas como se mira un partido de tenis, guardándose para sí que, entre aquellos tradicionales asaltos nocturnos a la despensa, había visto, desde debajo de la mesa y abrazada a un paquete de _cookies_, cómo Ginny se quedaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada al pecho de Joey, agotada de tanto llorar, de tanto café helado y misógino, de tanto orgullo, y cómo éste, cogiéndola en brazos como se coge a un crío recién nacido, la había sacado de las cocinas , apretándola más contra sí, con miedo a que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos, colándose así en la Sala Común de Gryffindor gracias a los famosos opúsculos donde Neville se apuntaba, día tras día, las contraseñas de su casa.

Y al final clavó su mirada en Ginny, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el suelo de la habitación y cuya cabeza se meneaba lentamente de forma vertical, y asintió lentamente para sí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de júbilo, de alegría, porque, pese a que estaba mal, _-porque estaba mal, jodida pelirroja, lo habías vuelto a hacer- _al menos, por un tiempo, ya no sería la Ginny frígida y glacial, cuyo frío había hecho apagar todo el fuego de su alma, toda ella, sino que ahora sería ella, plenamente ella. Su Ginn. Con sus pecas acentuadas por el calor, un calor que volvía a ella, esperando que fuera de forma permanente, aunque eso nunca se sabía, si bien una conocía a Joey Lestrange. Y Hermione, cuya historia no había vivido pero cuya inteligencia había adquirido a lo largo de su vida y le había permitido enterarse de toda la historia, incluso más que la pelirroja y la rubia, dejó caer suavemente la mano, soltando un suspiro que raro fuera que no hubiese sido escuchado por los mismísimos centauros, y acabó sonriendo, poniendo los brazos en jarras. _Cómo eres, Ginny, no tienes remedio. _Ninguna de las tres presentes en esa habitación lo tenía.

Se incorporó la pelirroja de la cama, agarrando el vaso de café con los dientes, mientras se cambiaba el suave pijama por el clásico uniforme en menos de lo que erraba una banshee, y rodeó con los brazos a ambas, a sus chicas, a sus musas, saliendo posteriormente de la habitación, ante las miradas de Hermione y Gabrielle, una que la miraba con cariño, otra con complicidad. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente bebiéndose el último trago de café _frío-pero-no-el-frío-que-yo-quisiera,_ en dirección al Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de adquirir una explicación verídica en primera persona, y más concretamente, de una persona con pelo rizado que no lograba quitarse de la cabeza.

Entró en el Gran Comedor no sin antes haberse frenado en seco antes de doblar la esquina y haberse arreglado, rápidamente y sin meditarlo, el pelo de un manotazo. ¿Vacío? No. Allí estaba, allí lo encontró, tal y como había predicho. Sentado en un banco de la mesa de Slytherin, con su uniforme mal colocado, despreocupado, con una mirada de odio posada en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde Nicole acariciaba, riendo, el pelo azul de Teddy, mientras éste le sonreía sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, como quien contempla un paisaje precioso. Se llevaba la taza de café a los labios , a veces la dejaba sobre la mesa y acariciaba el asa con un dedo, entre murmuros de palabras disonantes que Ginny conocía tan bien por experiencia propia y que provocaron media sonrisa en el rostro de ésta.

Como si el mismísimo sol hubiese salido de noche tras una muy oscura noche -_en parte así era_- el pelorizado levantó la mirada en línea recta, volviéndose con una sutil muestra de sorpresa ante la puerta, relajando, seguidamente, el rostro, acompañado de una sonrisa y un suspiro de alivio y evocación. Y la pelirroja, que ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, andó, a paso lento, quizás para hacerle la espera más larga e insaciosa al cafeinómano, hacia la mesa, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios. Y él centró la mirada en su taza, sin poder -_maldita sea, apágate_, se decía para sí, sin éxito- dejar de sonreír. Y ella, alcanzando las tostadas, postrando su mirada únicamente en lo que cogían sus manos, con naturalidad, y aún con una sonrisa parecida a la de Lestrange. Y ambos, dibujando tal panorama que sólo ambos sabían, porque no hacían falta palabras. O tal vez sí. Una.

-¿Café? -dijo él, tendiéndole la cafetera.

Y ella, sacándose su propio termo, agitándolo, haciendo que él sonriera, aún más.

-Café.

Y ella reía y él la acompañaba, maldiciéndose por dentro y, por otro lado, _malditaseaquéfelizsoy._ Ginny se estaba acostumbrando a calentar menos el café cada vez que llenaba su termo. Joey insistía, para sí, individualmente, que lo calentara aún más. Tanto por hablar y tan poco café. Pero ahí estaban, ambas tazas, una más fría que otra y otra más negra aún, mientras las horas pasaban y ninguno se percataba, ni parecía importarle, cuántas vueltas diera el reloj. Porque ahí estaba. El café de todos los días. El café que indicaba que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. De momento.

A ver cuánto te dura, Lestrange.


End file.
